


Luck

by writefasttalkevenfaster



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writefasttalkevenfaster/pseuds/writefasttalkevenfaster
Summary: Imagine Aquaman saving you from a creep in a bar





	Luck

There wasn’t enough good luck in the world to compensate for the bad that only seemed to trail after you. It wasn’t enough that this was your first night not working in ages, and that you had come out to this secluded bar to be left alone, just so you could read by the ocean, and catch dinner while you were at it. But lady luck was cruel, as now you had him.

He who had blatantly stared at you from across the bar. He who had meanadered over, stone cold drunk by the smell of it, and asked you if you wanted to dance in this rundown, seaside bar, and seemed to take no for an answer, as he continued to look and drink, as if he was only waiting for you to leave.

Your nerves began to bit at you, growing more anxious with every swig the man took. You knew he would follow you out of the bar if you left. You knew that even though he didn’t boast much muscle, his weight and height were enough to overpower you, if it got to that point. You searched the bar, but the barkeep was alone, he couldn’t leave the place unattended. Many of the patrons had cleared out, but you spotted a man at the end of the bar. He had been silent most of the night, unlike the other more raucous patrons who liked to make a ruckus and raise hell. His leather jacket almost hid the tattoos that ran along his broad chest and arms, his sandy blond hair was pulled back into a bun, and his eyes were a piercing blue. Normally, you would be hesitant to ask another man to help - you knew it was often too hard to know who you could trust, but there was something about him…

You swallowed your pride and your fear, finished your drink, and hopped off the barstool. You walked over to him, squinting at him, as if with recognition, “Robert? Robert, is that you?” you could see the man watching you flinch back, setting down his drink, “it is you! Don’t you remember? It’s Y/N!” You flung your arms around the man before he could say anything else, whispering quickly, “that man in the corner of the bar has been harassing me, and I think he’s gonna follow me out. Could you play along?”

His hands slowly wrapped around you, and as he leaned back to smile at you, you saw several emotions flicker across his face, “Well, I’ll be damned. It’s great to see you too. And you’re looking pretty great as well,” he winked, before paying his tab, and escorting you out of the bar, arm wrapped around your middle. Despite yourself, you felt your cheeks burn at the forced compliment. He leaned in to whisper in your ear, “Is this okay?”

You nodded, plastering a smile on your face as you made your way past the object of your avoidance, “How have you been?”

“Hey, buddy,” you both stopped, turning to see the creep standing there, legs swaying, “I saw her first. I was going to go home with her tonight.”

You saw anger flash across ‘Robert’s’ features, as his hand grew tighter around your waist, “Is that so? Well, you really must be drunk out of your mind if you think she’s going to go home with you tonight. The lady said no, isn’t that right?”

You nodded, losing your voice altogether, even as your mind screamed to tell him off, and the two of you turned to leave again, when again he opened his mouth, “Bitch.”

‘Robert’ whirled on him, as you stumbled back, watching him lift the other man by the scruff of his shirt. The man screamed, but it settled into a whimper, as the barkeep vanished into the back with a simple nod from ‘Robert.’ “Now, you either apologize to Y/N, or they can find you tomorrow morning after they scrape you off the sidewalk after I toss you on your ass. Your choice.” He added with a devilish grin, The man tripped over his words to apologize, stuttering over his words, as he was unceremoniously dropped to his feet, “now I don’t want to see here ever again. Or bother her, ever again. Got it?”

He nodded, before scrambling out of the bar, as the barkeep emerged, dropping a pair of keys on the counter, “He left his keys. You’ve done it again, Arthur.”

You looked from the barkeep to the newly dubbed Arthur, “You’ve done this before?”

He shrugged, “I’ve just broken up a few fights that idiots get into. Nothing big.”

“Well, now I know the name of my hero,” he almost seemed to flinch, but his smile came back bigger as he crossed his arms, “thank you, Arthur.”

“It’s no big deal. Anytime.”

“You mean you’ll help me anytime a guy tries to harass me?” his eyes twinkled, as that same grin returned to his face.

“Let me walk you out.”

He took you to your car, but you rested against the door, watching the waves crash against the shore, “It’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is,” you turned to see his eyes on you, and you shied away, looking back onto the ocean view, “you never answered my question inside.”

“Yeah? And what was that?”

“That was my clever way of trying to ask you for your number, but apparently it was so subtle that it completely failed,” you rambled, before you felt his warm fingers against your chin, gently forcing you to face him.

“And this was my clever way of spending more time with you so I could ask you for it,” he leaned closer to you, his palm finding purchase on your shoulder.

“Pretty stupid if you ask me,” you whispered, feeling his chuckle against your lips.

“Pretty stupid,” he agreed, before his lips brushed against yours. Your breath caught in your chest, even as he withdrew only a breath away, giving you leave, but instead, you chased him. Your lips were upon his in a moment, as your arms wrapped around his neck to draw him closer, as his arms did the same around your waist. And you wished nothing more to lose your breath to him, over and over again.

But you both parted again, lips only a moment apart, as your hands loosened their grip, and your head fell with a shy smile. He then pressed a kiss to your forehead, brushing back your hair, his palm running through as he did. The moment was only disturbed when a particularly loud crash of waves made him jump, and he cleared his throat, “That was…”

“Amazing?”

He tilted his head, “I was going to say awesome, but I’m not going to argue there,” he pressed another kiss to your forehead, before handing you his phone, and exchanging information, “I’ll call you soon.”

“You better,” you grinned, allowing yourself one last glance at him, before getting into your car and driving home. You couldn’t believe your luck.


End file.
